


Nac's Lactation Adventures

by pizzazombienac



Category: Boyfriend to Death (Visual Novels)
Genre: F/M, Lactation, Lactation Kink, Milk, Mommy Issues, NSFW, Past Abuse, Past Child Abuse, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, breast milk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-11-21
Packaged: 2018-12-24 03:48:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12004377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pizzazombienac/pseuds/pizzazombienac
Summary: Inspired by Ash's (character credit to tomlucitor) lactation adventures with her boyfriends Sano and Ren, Nac wanted to have some of her own during Thanksgiving with her own boyfriends Strade and Lawrence. Things took a bit of a turn when Lawrence unexpectedly recalls some bad childhood memories from Thanksgiving, but good thing Nac is there to comfort him.





	1. Mother's Milk

“Drink this a week before you plan on doing the deed.” Nac thought about her best friend’s boyfriend Sano instructing her. 

 

She fiddled with the vial of light blue potion in her hand. It was the week before Thanksgiving and she was definitely going to be spending it with Strade and possibly Lawrence. She sighed dreamily as she thought about what the potion would do for her. Her best friend Ash had recently told her about her lactation adventures with Ren and Sano. The way she described it sounded absolutely amazing, and Nac wanted to try it out herself. She imagined Strade and Lawrence suckling her breasts and bit her lip. It would be a fun Thanksgiving if things went according to plan. With Thanksgiving being only a week away, she opened the small vial and poured the contents of it into her mouth before swallowing it. She couldn’t wait to surprise her boyfriends.

 

* * *

 

Needless to say, Strade was quite excited for Thanksgiving. Not as excited as he was for Halloween, but he seemed to really love holidays despite the fact he never has anyone over besides Nac and Lawrence. He had decorated his home with various Thanksgiving themed decorations, including a few he decided to make himself. Nac helped him decorate. She even helped make some decorations. She also offered to help cook a bit on the day, which seemed to get Strade even more excited.

 

With only a day left before the big day, they were spending most of their time decorating the dining room where they would eat. It was only going to be three of them, but decorating was fun. As Nac spread a tablecloth over the table and Strade went into the other room to get a Thanksgiving themed garland he planned on hanging around the room, she heard the front door open and shut. She heard some shuffling in the room before she called out to the person who walked in. “Hey Lawrence!”

 

Lawrence peeked out from the doorway into the dining room. “Hi” he whispered shyly as his eyes darted around the room. He then walked into the room and sat down on one of the chairs.

 

Nac smoothed out the tablecloth as he sat there twiddling his fingers together nervously. 

 

“Oh hey, buddy!” Strade greeted as he walked into the room. “You’re coming over tomorrow right?” He asked as he stepped up onto a step stool and began to hammer a nail into the wall to hang the garland on.

 

Lawrence tilted his head quizzically. “I come over everyday…” 

 

“I know, but tomorrow is special!” Strade told him as he finished hammering one of the nails, moving over to the next one.

 

“Yeah, it’s Thanksgiving! We’re making lots of food and just hanging out! Maybe we can do some cool stuff like watch and laugh at bad horror movies or play some board games.” Nac told him with a grin.

 

Lawrence seemed to tense up and shift uncomfortably. “Oh, uh…” he pulled his jacket around him tighter, as if he was trying to disappear into it. “I think I’ll pass. I don't like Thanksgiving.”

 

Strade stopped hammering and gave him a shocked expression. “What? But it's an American staple celebration!”

 

Nac put a hand on Lawrence’s shoulder. “Hey I feel you, it is a shitty holiday celebrating shitty people doing shitty things, but spending time with my favorite men is all that matters to me!”

 

Lawrence shook his head. “It’s not that. I just don't really like it, alright? It's nothing personal.”

 

Nac frowned. “Oh, honey…”

 

Strade shook his head. “Lawrence, you haven't tried Thanksgiving with us. You shouldn't knock it until you try it!”

 

The blond male sunk in his chair while continuing to hug himself. “I-I…” he shut his eyes as his voice trembled.

 

Nac gave him a look of concern while Strade shrugged and went back to work hanging the garland around the room. She put her arm around him and leaned down next to him. “Hey, Law, are you alright?” she asked, gently rubbing his back. “We’re not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do! We care about you!”

 

Lawrence continued his stance, some tears forming underneath his eyelids. The hammering on the wall made him grip the chair tightly as well as scrunch his face.

 

“Honey…” Nac gently put a hand on his cheek, causing the blond’s tear filled eyes to snap open. 

 

He pushed back quickly before abruptly getting up and letting the chair he was sitting in fall behind him. “I have to go!” He uttered with urgency before sprinting towards the front door. 

 

She watched him run out the front door, slamming it shut behind him. “Oh no…” Nac muttered under her breath.

 

“That kid is weird!” Strade giggled as he hung a part of the garland on the nail he just hammered into the wall.

 

“I should go talk to him” Nac suggested as she picked up a candle holder she purchased a few days ago.  

 

“Help me finish and then you can.” Strade told her. “We’re almost done, and he’ll have some time to calm down so you can talk to him easier.”

 

“Alright.” Nac nodded as she placed the holder in the middle of the table.

 

* * *

 

Nac had drove herself to Lawrence’s apartment as quickly as she could, parking in a visitor spot before sprinting up the stairs to the floor his room was on. Once up to the door, she knocked quickly and loudly. “Lawrence? It’s me, Nac!”

 

She stopped knocking for a bit and put her ear up to the door. She heard Lawrence sob and sigh before she heard him undoing the millions of locks he had on his door. The door then opened a crack as Lawrence slowly peeked out at her, his eyes red and puffy.

 

“Law, I'm sorry I didn't mean to make you upset!” She began to apologize.

 

Lawrence then went back into his apartment, leaving the door ajar for her to come in. Nac quickly came in before gently shutting the door. She watched him sulk back into his bed and put the sheets over himself. She locked one of the locks before making her way over to him.

 

“I'm really sorry, I didn't think this would happen!” She continued to apologize before sitting down on the bed next to him.

 

“It’s not your fault.” he finally spoke after a few minutes of silence.

 

“Could you at least tell me what’s wrong?” Nac asked him desperately. “I want to try to understand! Maybe even help!”

 

“I can’t be helped.” he answered her glumly, not bothering to turn around and face her. 

 

“Can’t I try?” Nac begged, stroking his blond hair gently with her finger. 

 

After a few more minutes of silence, Lawrence turned over to face her. Nac gently brushed a tear off of his cheek as he let out another sob. “Please, I want to understand.” she brought her voice down to a gentle whisper.

 

Lawrence continued to stare at her with eyes red from crying, but he didn’t speak. He left silence between them for a few moments as Nac continued to stroke his hair. He then finally sat up and positioned himself so that he was sitting beside her. He turned in such a way so that he wasn’t facing her.

 

“I didn’t have the best childhood.” he finally spoke. “Thanksgiving was especially a rough time for me.”

 

Nac turned to him despite the fact he was avoiding eye contact with her. She stayed silent and attentive as she folded her hands into her lap. Lawrence took note of this and eased up a little bit, feeling more comfortable telling her his personal story. 

 

“My parents, especially my mother, were very vain people. They cared an awful lot about appearances.” he began, holding back a sob. “Of course, I’m not very good for their appearance. I never really was. They always considered me a problem child because I didn’t ‘act right’ I guess? Whatever that really means, I was never sure. Still not sure what that even means, but whatever I did was usually wrong and embarrassing for them.”

 

Lawrence bit his lip before twiddling his fingers together. “I was constantly yelled at and even hit for acting the wrong way, especially during holidays when the whole family was over. Thanksgiving was the absolute worst. The entire family was over, so I was expected to be on my best behavior all the while interacting with the rest of the family. This was difficult because, if you haven’t noticed, I’m not very good at interacting with people nor is my behavior all that great. I’m awkward, I say weird things, I stutter when I’m nervous, all those things I do that are so embarrassing for my parents.” 

 

Tears began to form in his eyes again. “My father would give me angry looks every time I said or did something ‘embarrassing’. If that wasn’t intimidating enough, my mother was even worse. If I said or did something she didn’t like, she would slap the back of my head hard when the rest of the family wasn’t looking. She often pinched my arm or ear to pull me over to the side and hit me. Sometimes she hit me so hard it’d leave bruises on my back or arms or shoulders, but I couldn’t say anything about it in fear of embarrassing them and bringing more shame to my household. I always dreaded when everyone would leave after dinner because after all the guests were gone my mother and father would scream at me and tell me how awful I am. They’d wish I was never born, and then my mom would hit me some more and force me into my room. They had a lock on the outside so that they could lock me in my room however long they wanted to. I spent most of my time crying and wanting to die. They were doing all that since I was 6 years old and it only got worse with every year.”

 

He began to cry again, pushing his hands over his face. “I wish they never even had me, I didn’t ask to be born! I didn’t want to be a disgusting abomination of a human being!” he choked these words on sobs and deep gasps.

 

“Holy shit, I’m so sorry that happened to you!” Nac had tears in her eyes herself. “You didn’t deserve that!”

 

“Yes I did!” Lawrence argued as he flopped onto the bed again.

 

“Lawrence,” Nac laid next to him and propped herself up on her elbow. “Can I give you a hug?”

 

Lawrence nodded and shifted closer to her. Nac completely laid down and brought him into a cuddling embrace, gently rubbing her hands up and down his back. “You didn’t deserve any of that maltreatment. It’s not your fault they were awful people. They should have understood you were just being you and they should have respected that!”

 

Lawrence buried his face into the crook of her neck and continued to sob. 

 

“Strade and I wouldn’t do that to you! We care about you! You can be as awkward as you’d like to be and if you don’t feel like interacting we’d let you do whatever you wanted.” she reassured him. “What your parents did to you isn’t right.”

 

Nac rested her head on his shoulder as she gently rocked back and forth while continuing her gentle strokes on his back. “You can be exactly who you are with me and that’d be totally okay. Who you are isn’t a bad thing. I like who you are.”

 

As Nac told him this, his sobs began to become quieter as he reciprocated the hug. Nac gave him a small kiss on the forehead as she continued to comfort him. He began to let out small wispy moans as he tugged at her shirt.

 

Nac wasn’t quite sure what he was doing, but she just assumed he was still calming down from being upset. However, as he shifted in her arms she began to feel a bit strange. Her breasts were a bit more sensitive than usual and she felt much more maternal. Lawrence’s recalling of his terrible childhood made her want to hold him and protect him at all costs, to make sure he was safe from the terrible events that should and will never happen to him again. 

 

Nac pushed aside the weird feeling as she continued to cuddle Lawrence. “You’re away from them now. You’re safe here with me!” she reassured him.

 

Lawrence pulled away from her for a moment so that he could look at her. He smiled gently as he stroked her hair. “T-Thank you.” he cooed, a blush forming on his face.

 

Nac smiled back at him. “I love you, Lawrence. I don’t want anything bad to ever happen to you again.”

 

Saying this made Lawrence bite his lip and look away. She gave him another concerned look. “Honey, are you okay? Did I say something bad?”

 

Lawrence then snapped his gaze back at her, giving her a look of desperation. “Tell me that again. T-Tell me you love me again!” he almost commanded.

 

Nac began to blush as he seemed to become a bit aggressive, but she figured he definitely needed to hear how he’s loved. It’s true and he deserves it. “Lawrence, I love you! If I can help it, I will make sure nothing bad ever happens to you ever again!”

 

Lawrence quickly flipped their position so that he was on top of her and pinning her arms down to the bed. Nac let out a small whimper as he did so. “Lawrence?” she looked up at him bewilderedly.

 

Lawrence pressed her wrists into the bed more as he gave her an intense look. “Y-You…” he began to slowly rub himself up against her. “God I feel so warm. So validated.” he brought his face down as his lips barely grazed her ear. “Why couldn’t you have been my mom?” he whispered in her ear gently with a hint of primal aggression.

 

Nac’s eyes widened as he uttered the words. “Uh, I, uh-” she had trouble finding the words to express herself. Before she could take any action, Lawrence had let go of her wrists and quickly went over to her shirt which he quickly tugged off of her before chucking it aside.

 

“I should have had someone warm who loves me and makes me feel safe like you, instead I had a cold and abusive bitch for a mother!” he growled as he shrugged his jacket off and quickly unbuttoned his shirt. 

 

“I’m also two years younger than you.” Nac pointed out, still unsure of what to even do at this point. She could feel herself becoming wet in more places than one. The feeling made it even harder to determine what to do.

 

He reached around and tugged aggressively at the hooks of her bra until they came undone. He chucked the bra over to the side before going to work unbuttoning her shorts. “You accept me for who I am. Why couldn’t anyone else do that? Why was it so hard for them, but it comes so effortlessly to you?” he seemed to ignore her comment.

 

He stopped unbuttoning her shorts and began to eye her breasts. Obviously he’s seen them before, so she wasn’t sure why this caused him to stop undressing her. She looked down and immediately understood why. That potion Sano gave her started to work a bit earlier than expected and she was lactating.

 

“Uh, I can explain…” Nac bit her lip with embarrassment as her breasts leaked with milk. 

 

Lawrence continued to stare at this phenomenon before lowering his face down to her breasts, looking up at her with an excited grin. “Don’t” he finally answered her before slowly dragging his tongue up her left breast, causing Nac to shiver with delight. 

 

He took her leaking nipple into his mouth as she let out a soft moan. “L-Lawrence” she cooed as he began to suck on her leaking breast. He let one hand trail up to her other breast to give it a gentle squeeze as his other hand tugged down at her unbuttoned shorts. 

 

Lawrence stopped sucking her breasts and propped himself up before pulling off her shorts completely and then tugging off her underwear. “I want to be inside of you” he whispered before pulling off his own pants and boxers in one motion, revealing his very hard cock.

 

Nac let out a soft whimper as he laid down on the bed and pulled her on top of him, gripping her hips as he did so. Carefully, he positioned her wet entrance at the tip of his erection. 

 

“Am I a good boy?” He asked her with a breathy moan, looking up at her with a desperate glint in his eyes.

 

The dark haired woman nodded and grinned at him. “You ARE a good boy! You are such a good boy, I'm so proud of you!” She praised him, causing him to press his hard cock into her wet entrance. 

 

She let out a moan as he slowly pushed into her, eventually pressing in his entire length and letting out a small gasp. Nac began to rock her hips back and forth once he was fully inside of her. 

 

“You’re so snug and warm” he moaned out as he began to slowly buck his hips into her. 

 

“You feel amazing!” Nac moaned in response as she slammed herself up and down his length. The potion not only made her boobs sensitive, but it also made her pussy sensitive so she felt every movement, thrust, and twitch of his cock more so than she normally would have. “I love you!”

 

He bucked his hips faster as she told him that she loved him. He gripped her hips tighter and let her breast milk leak onto his chest, earning some loud moans from her. Normally he didn't like being too loud in his apartment because he didn't want to disturb his neighbors, but right now all he cared about was pleasing Nac. “I love you, too!”

 

After roughening his pace a bit, he brought himself up so that his face was near her breasts. He quickly took one into his mouth so he could continue drinking the milk from it. Nac let out a moan as he did so, bringing her hands up to grip is shoulders as she matched his rough pace. “You're doing such a good job!” She cooed.

 

He popped one breast out of his mouth so that he could start sucking the other one, bringing one of his hands up so that he could squeeze the one he just had in his mouth, keeping the other hand firmly on her hip to keep her steady as he started to ram himself into her. Breast milk leaked from the one he was squeezing and dripped down his arm.

 

Nac wanted to scream out, but she tried to muffle it by putting her own hand over her mouth so that she wouldn't get too loud for the neighbors. 

 

Lawrence continued sucking her breast and drinking the milk leaking from it as he continued to thrust up into her roughly, hitting all her deep pleasure spots. Occasionally he would lick his arm to get the leaking breast milk off of it. 

 

Nac felt herself ready to reach her peak. She gripped his shoulders with both her hands tightly again as she continued to roughly match his pace. “I’m gonna cum, Lawrence!” She moaned out. “You’re being such a good boy and I'm gonna cum!”

 

Lawrence popped her breast out of his mouth as he continued to roughly slam into her. He brought both of his hands down to her hips so that he could steady her at his rough pace, feeling himself ready to reach his peak as well.

 

Arching her back, she let out a loud moan as she came all over his cock, which was buried deep inside of her. He slammed into her a few more times before he came deep inside of her, letting out a low moan.

 

Nac rode out her orgasm on his cock before taking it out. She collapsed next to him panting hard. “That was so good! You did such a great job! I love you!” She praised him before giving him a small kiss on the cheek.

 

He smiled through his own panting in response, returning the kiss. “I love you, too. I'm glad I can make you happy.”

 

Just as mysteriously as it started, the lactation going on in her breasts stopped. Nac didn't bother questioning it, as it sparked some awesome sex with Lawrence.

 

He nuzzled up against her before speaking again. “I’ll come to dinner tomorrow.”

 

Nac smiled. “Good! You're gonna have a lot of fun with us, I promise.”

 

Lawrence smiled and cuddled her some more before shutting his eyes to nap next to her.

  
  
  



	2. Dream Mama

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanksgiving came and went, now it's Strade's turn for Mama Nac's Delicious Milk TM

It was a lazy Saturday afternoon. The sun was peeking out from the small sliver between the black bedroom curtains. Both Nac and Strade had slept in that day. Nac was laid off from her job for the holidays and the school semester was over, so she had plenty of time to catch up on some much needed rest. Even with sleeping in, she still woke up before Strade did. She did not want to get out of bed, though. She felt too cozy and warm. Instead she turned over to look at Strade. He was lazily rolled over onto his stomach with his limbs spread out, his snoring muffled by the pillow beneath him. Nac smiled as she gently traced her finger over the strange tattoo on his arm. She’s been with him for almost a year and she still hadn’t worked up the courage to ask him about it yet. 

 

As she continued to gently stroke his arm and watch him, his snores seemed to get interrupted before he slowly turned over to face her. He rubbed his eyes before lazily opening them. 

 

“Good morning~” Nac greeted him with a soothing voice.

 

Strade grinned lazily at her before putting his arm around her. “Morning, liebling! It’s nice seeing you here!”

 

Nac giggled.“It’s nice to be here instead of working!”

 

He pulled her closer to him before gently kissing her forehead. “Hope you’ll stay here for a bit”

 

“I don’t plan on leaving the bed anytime soon”

 

“Good”

 

They embraced in silence for bit, the soft humming of a dehumidifier in the background. Nac gently traced circles around Strade’s lower back with her fingers as he stroked her hair. 

 

After a bit, Nac gently pulled away from Strade to look at him. “Hey, uh, I know this is kinda weird and random to ask, but I was wondering about your tattoo.”

 

Strade gave her a bit of a quizzical look. “Yes? What about it?”

 

“What does it mean? Does it have a meaning?”

 

Strade bit his lip and looked off to the side as if to think about something. 

 

“I-It’s ok if you don’t want to talk about it! It was probably a dumb que-“ Nac began to apologize, but Strade interrupted her

 

“It’s not a dumb question at all! I’ll talk about it with you. We’ve been together for how long? It’s about time you know more about me anyways.”

 

He sat up and cleared his throat. Nac propped herself up on her elbow and gave Strade her full attention.

 

“This tattoo, it’s a military ranking.” He told her.

 

She gave him a quizzical look. “A military ranking?”

 

“Yes. A pretty high rank at that. The highest rank there is!” He bragged proudly.

 

“I didn’t know you were in the military. For Germany? What wars have they even fought since World War II?” Nac asked, curious and intrigued.

 

“Mmm, well… no” Strade bit his lip and looked away again as if to think. “Not for Germany. Not anywhere you’d know.”

 

Nac squinted at him, hoping for more of an explanation.

 

“This might sound kind of crazy to you, but I’m not actually from here.” he tried to explain.

 

“Your accent gives it away” Nac said sarcastically with a giggle.

 

Strade rolled his eyes and gave her a small nudge on the shoulder. “Not like that, dummy! I mean I’m not from your planet. I’m not from Earth.”

 

Nac’s eyes widened. It did sound crazy, and she wasn’t sure if she should even believe him. He could be making up a story so he didn’t have to tell her the real meaning behind his tattoo, but why would he do that? “So, you’re an alien?”

 

“Eh kind of. I mean, I’m a human like you are, I’m just from another planet. An entirely different solar system from you.” Strade tried to explain. He took a look at Nac’s bewildered expression and sighed. “Never mind, this sounds too crazy for you. Maybe it was too early to tell you.”

 

“No no!” Nac placed her hand on his arm. “I’ve never heard something like this before so I'm a little shocked but I’m very interested in hearing your story! What was the military like there? How did you get to such a high ranking? What happened and why did you decide to come to Earth?”

 

Strade smiled as she asked him questions. Usually he let her talk about herself and kept stuff about himself very surface. Although she was delving into some deep and heavy territory for him to revisit, it was probably time for him to start being as open as she is with him. It’s only fair. 

 

“Well, our planet was at war with another planet for some reason or another. I actually didn’t pay attention to those details because I just wanted to be in the military. I was always interested in joining and I trained really hard to get in. I did my best to excel in every project or mission they gave me and I climbed up the ranks that way. I was one of the youngest to climb the ranks. I was only 21 when they honored me with the highest rank possible. It was an incredible experience. I didn’t really care what we were fighting for or who we were fighting as much as I cared about achieving so much!” He seemed to gush about his past accomplishments.

 

“Wow, that’s impressive!” Nac complimented him. “But, what happened to all that?”

 

Strade sighed and frowned. “I think we can both establish that I’m not a very good person. In fact, I’m a downright nasty person. Imagine me on our first meeting a thousand times worse, that’s what young 21 year old me was like. Especially given the rank and power I was given? God I was unstoppable! Untouchable! I could do whatever I wanted, and I did! I committed all kinds of war crimes on my missions not just to further our goal of winning but sometimes just for fun. Going out and just wiping out other planets for fun. Taking in and torturing random civilians for fun. And I got away with it for years and years because my partner who monitored me was conditioned to keep her mouth shut, well until one day. I think she had enough of my shit and decided to risk her life to get me in trouble. When I found out, of course I killed her, but it didn't matter because they were already stripping me of my rank and arranged to have me executed for the various amounts of crimes I’ve committed. I did not want to die, so I fled. I took a spaceship and just took off without looking back. I made sure to cover my tracks so they couldn’t follow me. I ended up on Earth and decided to just live out the rest of my life here.”

 

Nac was appalled by the crimes he told her about, but this was the man she has grown to love so she almost felt a little bad for him. “Wow…”

 

“Yeah, I know. That’s my story I guess. Now I’m here.” He shrugged.

 

“I know you said you did it for fun, but is there any other reason you risked all that achievement for doing horrible things?” She asked him.

 

Strade thought for a moment, normally not comfortable getting this deep into his past or his mind. He was here now, though, might as well explore it. “I guess I spent most of my life achieving things and trying to please my parents, but for nothing really. I wanted to enjoy things for myself for once and with all that power I could.”

 

“For nothing?” Nac asked.

 

“Yeah, they didn’t care. Especially my mom. I would always try to impress them and make them notice me. The only time they noticed me is when I misbehaved. When I’d get in trouble at school for starting fights or destroying property, that’s when they’d actually acknowledge my existence. Of course, it was things like ‘you’re such a bad kid’ and ‘wish I had given you up for adoption’ and ‘you’re ruining this family’, but at least it was SOMETHING, you know? I misbehaved a lot as a kid. I evened out a little in high school so that I could get into the military. I got them to notice me when I misbehaved. I was hoping to get them to notice when I achieved things. When I went to my parents about being accepted into the military they couldn’t have cared less. When I told them about the high ranks I achieved, it was like nothing to them.” Strade furrowed his brows and crinkled his nose. “Ugh, I hate that shit! I achieved so much and those fuckers didn’t give a shit!”

 

Nac gently stroked his arm. “I’m so sorry!” Even though he admitted to doing some pretty horrible things, she couldn’t help but feel bad for him. He just wanted to be noticed. He wanted someone to be proud of him.

 

“Not your fault.” He responded glumly.

 

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I think it’s impressive what you’ve accomplished.” Nac complimented. “I don’t condone the war crimes and I’m not sure how war and military work, but you must have worked really hard to achieve the ranks you did.”

 

Strade gave her a half smile. “I did.” 

 

“Even now on Earth, you’ve done a lot for yourself! You have managed to run an illegal snuff website and rake in lots of money and legitimize the profits through the mechanic shop down the road. You’ve maintained a nice house all the while continuing your… erm…. questionable business and leisure ventures without as much as getting caught or even suspected by police. For someone not even from Earth, that’s EXTREMELY impressive!” Nac gushed.

 

A blush formed across Strade’s face, but he quickly looked away and let out a cough. “Hmmm, yah, I guess that is pretty impressive for a non-Earth native!”

 

Nac cuddled up to him and embraced him in her arms, feeling an almost maternal instinct wash over her. “You impress me nearly every day with everything you do! I can’t understand why your parents didn’t see how amazing you are. Yeah, you’ve done some bad things, but people can change and get better! You have come a long way and you’re doing great!”

 

Strade returned the embrace, burying his face into her hair. “Oh, Mein liebling! You really know how to make me smile!”

 

Nac continued to embrace him, trying to protect him and shield him from disappointment and bad parenting. She was feeling almost the same way she did when she comforted Lawrence before Thanksgiving. Then it happened. She felt something warm and wet drip down her breasts. She was not wearing a bra, so whatever was leaking had went through her shirt. Nac pulled away from Strade and looked down with embarrassment. Her breasts were leaking milk.

 

“W-What?” Nac breathed out bewilderedly.

 

Strade watched for a bit before a devilish grin crept across his face. This was the good stuff right here, taking away from unwanted and uncomfortable emotions like anger and sadness. 

 

“I-I thought this was done and over with!” Nac held her cheeks. “I-I’m so sorry I-“

 

Strade put a finger up to her lips. “Is this what you and Law were talking about on Thanksgiving?”

 

Nac nodded. Tears welled up a bit in her eyes as she felt horrible for how her body was reacting. She was trying to have a tender moment with her boyfriend and it had to turn into something entirely different. She hoped he wasn’t mad at her.

 

He tugged her shirt right off and eyed her leaking breasts. Slowly, he brought his hand up to cup her breast before firmly squeezing it. She whimpered under his grasp as more milk leaked from her nipple. As it dribbled down her breasts and onto her tummy, he couldn’t help but rub himself against her leg.

 

“S-Strade! Please be gentle! They’re sensitive!” Nac pleaded before biting her lip.

 

“I bet they are” Strade giggled darkly as he gave her another firm squeeze, causing Nac to whine out.The whining only excited him more as he let her milk drip down on his hands and even onto the bed sheets.

 

“P-Please-“ Nac tried to beg, but before she could finish saying anything, Strade’s hand swiftly pinned her arm down to the bed.

 

He straddled on top of her, grinning darkly down at her. Nac could feel his already fully erect cock through his boxers as he thrusted against her tummy, which melted away her worry.

 

“You played the role of Lawrence’s dream mommy, now you wanna play as mine, huh?” He laughed as he brought his face down to hers.

 

“Would you like that?” Nac moaned out breathlessly.

 

“I would” He whispered into her ear before gently nipping her earlobe. 

 

Nac let out a soft breath as he trailed his tongue down her neck. She clasped her fingers against his hands as he continued to trail licks and kisses all over her upper body. With his face level with her breasts, he released his grip from her wrists and brought them down her body. She let out a pleasured squeak as he took her leaking nipple into his mouth.

 

Nac gently ran her fingers through his hair. “A-Ah~” was all she managed to breathe out as he drank her milk. After a little bit he switched to the other breast and drank from there. He trailed his hand down to her wet pussy before slowly circling his fingers around her entrance. She tried to thrust herself into his fingers, but he kept a steady hand so that she couldn’t get it just yet.

 

A popping sound was made as he took his mouth off of her nipple. He took his free hand and pinned her arm down to the bed as he gave her a dark grin. “Do I impress you, Mutter?” 

 

“Y-Yes” Nac moaned out in desperation. “You’re amazing and I’m proud of you… but you can be even more impressive!”

 

“Yah?” Strade’s gaze burned into hers, his grin unwavering and his cheeks flushing red. “Tell me, mama, how can I impress you more?”

 

“Give me those fucking fingers” Nac whispered.

 

He quickly obliged, shoving his two chubby fingers inside of her. She let out a low moan as he slid his fingers in and out of her roughly.

 

“Strade! Ah~ you’re amazing! I love this!” She moved her hips in rhythm with his fingers.

 

Strade continued to shove his fingers in and out of her. He nuzzled his face into the crook of her neck and began to give her a few hickeys, eliciting a moan from her. After the last hickey, he brought his mouth up to her ear. “Mama, are you really impressed now?” 

 

“Yes~ oh god yes I am~” Nac moaned out as he curled his fingers into a soft spot inside of her.

 

He slithered back down to her leaking breasts before trailing his tongue around her nipple, eliciting another moan from her. He continued to trail his tongue back up her neck. Nac couldn’t help but shudder in pleasure

 

“I think I have something more impressive for you” he whispered in her ear before licking her cheek.

 

He pulled his fingers out and she groaned in protest. Nac didn’t want him to stop. Her chest ached for his lips around them and her crotch throbbing for more.

 

“Mama, don’t worry. I won’t leave you hanging.” He promised her as he slid his boxers off. Immediately he thrusted his fully erect cock in front of her, gently resting it on top of her tummy.

 

Nac grinned as she brought her hands over to caress it. She gently massaged his cock with her fingers, licking her lips. “You’re right this is more impressive”

 

“I know how much you love my cock” he grinned before moving back a little so he can position his tip at her entrance.

 

“Yes! I love your cock!” Nac moaned out as she impatiently rubbed herself against his tip. “Make me scream, baby~”

 

As if on queue, Strade quickly thrusted himself inside and filled her to the hilt. She let out a howling moan as he did so. Pinning her arms down to the bed, he quickly and forcefully thrusted himself into her, letting out low growling moans.

 

Nac howled in surprise and slight pain. She’s done this how many times with him and yet she still can’t get used to all that girth and length getting shoved into her vaginal canal at once. She gripped the sheets digging her nails into the bed. “P-Please” 

 

“I’ve destroyed you over and over again, and yet you’re still so fucking tight” he bit his lip as he continued to pin her down and screw her.

 

Nac wanted to respond, but all she could manage were stuttered incomprehensible words through her loud moaning. He was so girthy and lengthy that she couldn’t help but get overtaken with pleasure every time he slammed himself into her. Most people would cringe at how rough she takes it, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. If he wasn’t bulldozing into her with his huge cock like a battering ram, what was really the point? She gripped the sheets hard as he continued his rough pace. It did hurt a bit more than normal, considering she was sensitive from the lactation, but she didn’t mind.

 

He let go of her arms so he could bring himself down to her breasts again. He thrusted as deeply as he could into her and kept it there as he suckled out more breast milk from her. Nac rocked her hips back and forth on the deep insertion as he continued to enjoy her breast milk. He popped her breast out of his mouth before slamming his hands back over her wrists and roughly pounding away at her pussy.

 

“Tell me you want my cum” he hissed before trailing his tongue up her neck.

 

“Ah~ Strade~ I need you to fill me up with your cum!” She moaned out obediently. “I wanna take every last drop inside of me!”

 

“I’m gonna fill you up then I want you to cum” he commanded.

 

“Y-Yes~” Nac moaned out, already getting close to her peak.

 

Strade gave a few more thrusts before grabbing her hips and pushing himself as deep as he can possibly go inside of her as he released his seed and filled her womb. Nac began to rub her clitoris as he did this, slowly but desperately bucking her hips.

 

“That’s right, take every last drop~” Once he finished filling her up, he went right back to thrusting her. “Cum for me~”

 

Nac moaned out loudly as she rubbed her clit harder. Soon, she felt herself reach her peak and let out a satisfied groan as he thrusted himself inside of her one last time.

 

Nac laid down uselessly on the bed in a small puddle of mess left by her and Strade. Her nipples stopped leaking slowly as she tried to catch her breath.

 

Strade laid down next to her, also trying to catch his breath. “How impressed are you, Mama?” He asked breathlessly.

 

“Extremely” Nac replied as she cuddled up next to him. “Although now I have to wash the sheets again.”

 

Strade laughed before giving her a kiss on the forehead. “Love you~”

 

Nac returned the kiss. “Love you, too~”

**Author's Note:**

> hahaha this is my first time writing a lactation kink fetish story. I'd love some critique but also don't like kill me??? I did enjoy writing this and plan on making more. I'd also like to note I do not condone incest of any kind. Nac being "his mom" was more like a metaphorical comfort thing than a "let me actually fuck my mom" thing so yeah.


End file.
